Embodiments of the invention relate to techniques for encoding digital information in a carrier wave.
Coupons are routinely published by merchants/vendors in order to improve sales. Historically, coupons existed in printed form. However, increasingly coupons now exist in digital form wherein they may be viewed on display screen of a device such as a tablet computer.